


【翻译】肌肉记忆

by Rosewood



Category: DCU, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosewood/pseuds/Rosewood
Summary: 她将杰森推下悬崖后，他回来了。他并没有回去布鲁斯那里。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 5





	【翻译】肌肉记忆

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [muscle memory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/660847) by [irrelevant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrelevant/pseuds/irrelevant). 



> 翻译 [muscle memory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/660847) by [irrelevant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrelevant/pseuds/irrelevant)  
> -  
> 关键词 - 乞求，汗水，呼吸，刀，红与蓝，乱伦，历史，笑容  
> 

他的窗户是开着的。今早出门前他开了窗，只是开了一条缝。

（但是问题是；这是个问题。他开得不是这扇窗。他开得是客厅的窗，而现在那扇窗是关着的。他并没有关掉那扇窗。）

他把卧室窗户关了，把他的制服踢到了床下，然后爬进了他的床里。他的枕头闻上去像锯末和铁锈。

-

罗伊说，“别告诉我你家没装无声警报。”

“警报并没有被触发。”

“但是它应该有被触发到。”

“是，那是它的作用。”

“怪吓人的。”罗伊表示。

他笑了一声，虽然并没有达到他想要的效果。“你觉得呢。”

在长颈啤酒杯后的罗伊心情愉悦地说，“你准备告诉黑衣人你的警报系统不行了？”

迪克开始瞪他。

罗伊嘲笑道，“我想也是。”

“操，” 迪克回应他。

“谢了但是不了伙计，我还有个约会要去。”

迪克把最靠近的沙发垫丢了过去，甚至考虑了是否要把他的啤酒倒在罗伊的头上。嗯还是不了。

（在很久的以后，他好奇过，如果他那时决定和罗伊发生关系，那又会是怎样的结局。）

-

他的客厅窗户完全地敞开着。他在他的沙发上坐下。用手指抚摸刻在茶几上的十位数字，然后脱去手套又碰了一次。

十位数。它们看上去应该是他很熟悉的数字，但他一开始并无法记起来。然后他突然想起了。

他思索， _为什么？_

-

“怎么了？”芭芭拉问道。“你一整晚都心不在焉的。你在想什么？”

他的喉咙好似一扇被反锁了的门，但是他对于非法闯入已经驾轻就熟了。他有着最好的老师，而那每一节课都刻骨铭心。“我觉得，”他缓慢地开始说，“我好像快疯了。”

“别觉得，你就是。你早在一万年加一天前就疯了，迪克儿。”

“嗯，”他说，“从我遇到你时就开始了。”

她说，“你这个马屁精。在你的八点钟有两个家伙，他们很确定他们可以突袭你。好好发挥。”

-

有一次他记得他写下它。有时他会梦见他在写它。他会梦见一个愚蠢的，没用的电话号码被放在装着一个同样愚蠢的，没用的制服的盒上。

这梦有两个版本。有时他没来得及赶到东区，而那里也没有任何人可以给于他的电话号码。有时他把他的电话号码忘记在他在泰坦塔的衣柜里，直到他有一日在一堆脏衣服下发现它才想起。

他在醒来的时候总是汗流浃背，几乎要被自己口水呛住，而他总无法理解为何第二个版本感觉更加的糟糕。

-

艾米小心翼翼地把尸布拎起一角，“有人得好好处理一下他的愤怒管理问题。”

“也许是天气的关系。”迪克提出，“这酷热可能影响了人的生理反应，使他们做出他们平时不会做的事。”她把尸布又放了回去。

“也许吧。这是这周第三具尸体了。” 她指向尸体。“这家伙生前会殴打他的女友和他们的小孩。另外的两个被害者，一个是个对刀有特殊癖好的皮条客，另一个是个专门卖毒品给中学生的毒贩。他们分别是被撬胎棒，铁锤和撬棍打死。”

“所以穆勒觉得这都是同一个凶手做的？”

“我是这样听说的。”

-

“新人，对，”埃迪·郑说道，“带着和你差不多的面具，但是是红的。你知道马可的店吗？那家伙在那里把几个骚扰顾客的混蛋差点打出屎来。”

“这是什么时候的事？”

埃迪搔了搔他的肚子，若有所思地眯向天空。“上个礼拜，好像是拜二？想不起来了，你懂的，这种事常发生。”

他理解了。上个周二是卧室窗户事件发生的日子。当他回到家时，那扇窗又是开着的。

-

接下来的一具尸体还不是一具尸体，它像一个扭曲的礼物一般被捆着丢在了他常巡逻的路线上的一个小巷口。这个人最后还是死了，但是下一个并没有。

艾米说，“这有点像在反向训练一只地狱来的猫。”

迪克问，“什么？”

“它们也喜欢在地上留一堆半死的礼物。”

-

他把茶几上的数字磨掉，重漆，并留在了屋顶晾干。但周一傍晚时，那些数字又出现在了客厅墙上，这次是红色的。

他拿出了他的手机，盯着它看了一会。

他把他的手机又放了回去。

-

最终，他终于运气好了一回。而他只需要一次机会。

他大喊道，“喂！”那个在屋顶边缘的男人转过头来。在那人跃走之前，他只看到了一个多米诺面具和笑容的一角。

他骂了一句，“该死，”然后开始奔跑。

-

克兰西在楼梯上叫住了他，她的手按在他的臂上。“你看上去真糟糕，”她皱着眉头说，“你最近都在干些什么？”

迪克举起他手上的油漆罐，“春季大扫除？”他回答道。

她叉起她的手臂，挑起一边的眉毛。“现在是八月了。”

“我知道，”他说，“我觉得最近的节电越来越严重了，你觉得呢？”

她眯起眼睛，然后用一根手指狠狠地戳着他的胸口。“我觉得你最近在躲着我，格雷森。你不会成功的。”

“这个周末，我保证。”他感激地回答道，并慌乱地打开了他的门，差点由于疲惫而摔进他的房里。

-

他没法追上他。那个红色的多米诺面具不让他逃脱。那是-

他的卧室门虚掩着。他推开门，然后停下了，他的手指张开在上漆了的木头上。

（就像布鲁斯，芭芭拉，提姆，和他自己的分距。）

杰森·托德熟睡在他的床上。他手中握着一把刀，他的靴子给被单带上一层沙砾，杰森已经死了，他在迪克的床上熟睡着。

迪克转身走了出去；他关上了门并背朝着门坐了下去。他把他的头塞进了双腿中，但他没有给布鲁斯打电话。

他没有给布鲁斯打电话。

他没有给布鲁斯打电话。

他在车库里换了衣服，但是他还是得洗澡。他在身后关上了门。

-

当他从浴室里出来时，他的卧室已经空了。他的床单闻上去像汗水摩托车废气滑石粉。他把床单从床上剥下来，睡在了光秃的床垫上，如果他有做梦，他并不记得。

-

又一具‘尸体’。这具，差一点，就死了。他看着他们把它推上救护车，杰森的呼吸温暖着他的后颈。

杰森的手落在迪克的臀上。他说，“我记得你那该死的电话号码，但是我记不清她的容貌。塔利亚得帮我找出一张她的照片。”他的声音模糊不清，他的手是攥紧着的，但有另一种手生长在迪克的胸口里，胸腔下。那手指长入他的肋骨之间，将它们展开，拉开。杰森说，“我得走了”时，一只手从迪克的肋骨间松开。它握成一个拳头，砸开他的横膈膜，然后继续往上，收紧在他的喉咙上，摇晃着他，把他身体的某个部分抖了出来。

“别。”

-

“这个周末我可以来看你。”提姆说。

“别。”回答太短，太仓促，提姆太了解他。他再试了一下，“对不住了，小伙子，我应该会在纽约。下次再约？”

“呃，”提姆说，“好的？”

杰森走过他，他的浴巾围在腰间，咬着迪克的牙刷消失进了厨房。迪克听见他打开了冰箱。

“迪克？”提姆问道，听上去好像不是他第一次叫他了。“你没事吧？”

“一直。” 迪克说，“我下周再打给你，也许我们可以一起搭火车或者什么。”

“或者什么。”提姆干巴巴地回答。迪克笑出了声，这样他就不用听见杰森在厨房漱口的声音，不用想着杰森干净的新皮肤以及比皮肤更新鲜的红色伤疤。

-

杰森在迪克的小腿上踢了好几脚，直到迪克放下他正在补的制服，把他的注意力转向他，“所以，新的罗宾，”杰森说，“或者应该说小跟踪狂。这个诡异的世界那么的大，布鲁斯到底在想什么？”他的眼神穿过睫毛，斜眼看着迪克。他的睫毛真的很长。（迪克的睫毛也很长。提姆的也很长。有时（经常） _迪克_ 想知道布鲁斯到底在想什么。）

杰森常在摆弄一台从艾尔·古尔那儿弄来的电脑。这也是个问题。“谁在寄给你这些照片，” 迪克说，并没有问。

“你的蝙蝠侠声音差了点，但还算不是太糟，兄弟！”杰森懒散地又往沙发里滑了进去点，“塔利亚在玩我。”他得意地笑了，“但是不代表她对布鲁斯的看法是错的。”

迪克不能-他不能-

他从来没有叫过他杰。那只是布鲁斯和有时，芭芭拉。

他现在叫了他，“杰，”这个字在他的嘴里感觉是真实的。这实在是太容易了。他说，“你想干什么？”杰森笑了，甜蜜的没有防备的笑了，他的蓝眼睛没有面具的遮挡。

“我要杀了小丑，迪克儿，”他说，“芭芭拉坐轮椅了。”他歪了歪他的头，依然笑着。“你以为我想要干什么？”

-

那第一次窗户事件发生的时候，他就该给布鲁斯打电话。他就该和芭芭拉说那电话号码的事。他就该提醒提姆。

“应该，本该，本会，”杰森在他耳边轻笑。“天啊，我快无聊死了。你怎么还不 _下手_ 啊。”但是他是那个先采取行动的，他把迪克按在沙发上，像爬树一般趴在他身上。

迪克在他的体重他的身体温度下几乎无法呼吸。杰森压在他的身上，而他已被他淹没；他没法吐出他所没有的字语。

杰森微微歪着头看着他。他坐了起来，跨坐在迪克的臀上，捏挤着他的大腿，而迪克伸手抓紧了沙发来保持自己的平衡。“他有没有操过你？”杰森问道，“这是不是导致你这个蓝色的邻家男孩总是这么纠结的原因？”

（他有没有操过 _你_ ？这全取决于强调音。）

迪克呼出一口气。他挣扎着猛拽了他，他们的身躯在混乱中从沙发上滚了下去。

杰森并没有受干扰。他把迪克拉到自己身上，用他的双腿来拉近他们的距离。“操我，”他气喘吁吁的笑着说。“天啊，迪克鸟，我没想到我还需要帮你画个图来教你怎么按住我来把我给操傻。”他笑得很开心，好像他想要咬迪克一口，然后再咬一口，而迪克想要。。。天啊，他只是想要这孩子的一小部分，想要拥有它。

“我不是-”

“嗯?”杰森还在笑。他把他的后跟压在了迪克的后腰，然后用力的按了下去。“来，宝贝，说出来。我赌你，你敢吗。”

迪克像被掐住似地说，“我不是他，该死的，杰，”然后他让自己坠落。他落向于他，而他并没有着陆。

-

杰森在他颈边笑着，笑着，笑着，然后咬了下去。

“哎呦，” 迪克嘟哝道。

“你真是一个很漂亮，很漂亮的傻子，”杰森说，他的手插在迪克头发里。他说，“你在你最完美的日子里都无法成为他。不然你觉得我为什么会在这？”他轻咬着迪克的耳朵。迪克用力地咬回他。

-

杰森像在做世上最后的一件事一般性交。他像他必须一般，像他是认真的一般地做爱，每一次都是。（但迪克并非是这样，他不想琢磨这到底代表了什么）

性对他而言好似战役，而迪克是他必须赢的战争，他最喜欢的是迪克与他的斗争。迪克也喜欢给他个挑战。他从来都不会知道最后的结果是什么，是攻还是受还是在没法定义的两者之间。人生很快，而他一直都更快，但杰森比他所知道的一切都要更加的快。他对此感到惊奇，并也爱恋着这（他）。

这不是。。。杰森从不是他曾想要过的东西，不是这样的。他在那时都不知道他想要这些，但是他现在拥有了这些。他有了杰森。

-

“我还有些事得处理，”杰森说。他的头靠在迪克的大腿上；他仰起头来看着他。“我没法在这里做。”然后他说，“天啊，你的脸。我打赌这就是我死的时候你看上去的样子。”

迪克说，“这你得问布鲁斯，”然后低下头来轻吻他。

-

他把他的脸转入杰森的头发，“别动提姆，好吗？就别动他。”

“嫉妒？”

“杰森。”

“除非他做了什么极度愚蠢的事，我对他没兴趣。”杰森打了个哈欠。“有时，我不知道你的脑子里到底在想些什么。” 迪克可以感受到贴在他肌肤上的笑容。他说，“早点睡吧。你5点就得起床，警官。而我有些地方得去，有些正直的市民得创伤。”他的唇刮过迪克的鬓角，“把你那假装着是脑子的灰色物体给关了，你这样对自己一点好处也没有。”他含混不清地说，而他的呼吸已经平稳了下来。

迪克闭上了他的双眼。

（这次，他知道谁在给予，而谁在索拿。）

-

杰森说，“把你那难看的狗狗眼收起来，太丢脸了。” _他_ 翻了个白眼。“也许我还会考虑回来。”

迪克说，“你最好做到。”

-

纽约并没有比布鲁德海文更好或更糟。这里比较大。这里也有比较多犯罪活动，比较多人，比较多成功或失败的机会。这里就是布鲁德海文乘于一千，而这里和那里唯一的区别是他的团队和这里更多更好的食物。

在他所住的街拐弯处有个特别好吃的葡萄牙糕饼店。他在纽约的大多数早晨都会去那里，而今天也不例外，享受着从他的住所走去那里的路程。

在放他进楼时，吉娜从警卫台那向他挥了挥手。他抖了抖他手上的纸袋以表回应，她笑着回复，“你最喜欢炫耀我没的东西了。”

他说，“我明天会帮你带个。”然后在查里斯女士还没还得及回应他的“早上好”前就从她身后快速的溜进了电梯。他住在顶楼；他是那层唯一的住户。当电梯慢下来的时候，他推开门栏，然后停下仰起了头。

他的天窗是开着的。

**Author's Note:**

> 如果有翻译不准确的地方，都是我的锅。  
> [lofter](https://kitsune-translates.lofter.com/post/1e767e11_1c98c8361)


End file.
